Two sides of the same coin
by the spirit of vengeance
Summary: Emily Jenkins is new to Smallville and when she meets Clark Kent. Everything seems perfect, but is it so perfect when she finds out the truth that sets both of them in a position that might hurt their relationship? Clark/OC


** Set in the man of steel verse. Clark/OC.**

_I was sprinting. The fastest I've ever let my legs spread apart and come back together again. It nearly hurt me so much, I was incapable of even standing on them. The warm feeling of the rising flames against my face made my eyes squint. I don't know how it started. How it got there, but it did and it had a sense of anger, greed, and a sinister feeling of pride. Like its main goal was to perish me and only me. The tears were frying against my bright pink cheeks, and I stumbled. I stumbled on what seemed to be a piece of root and as I stumbled I lost seconds of precious time. Time that I could have gotten away with. _

_The flames stalked closer, even slower than they had before. Like they wanted me to feel the worst fear before swallowing me in its abyss mouth of red and orange. "What are you waiting for!" I cried out. I was ready. Sooner or later. We all had to take our falls─even if it meant that we couldn't get back up and try again. However, it happened. Like my luck had transformed. An angel appeared. Though it's body was not visible, but its silhouette was. A white figure standing infront of the flames giving off an angry ambiance. _

_"PARISH." The mighty voice yelled and immediately the flamed being wailed itself down into the ground._

I woke up with sweat drizzling against my cheek and neck area. My alarm was screeching its normal tone, but I demolished the sound with the palm of my hand. Hitting the off switch. It was just a dream. A bazaar one at that. Nuzzling back into my pillow, I wanted to drift off into sleep. Wanting to allow myself with several more minutes of slumber.

"Emily! You are going to be late for your first day! Don't make me haul my ass up there to get you!" My eldest brother, Jackson screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned lightly and shuffled to my feet. The cold air letting my body know that it was time to put a jacket on. I quickly grasped my things after my dressings and I stumbled to the stairs to seek out breakfast.

Jamie was sitting in his baby scooter, jumping up and down happily as 'row, row, row your boat' played. Mikey who was the third youngest and starting his freshmen year was sitting down reading over his schedule. Grace was the youngest, she was ten and happy she was starting the fifth grade. The young brunette was happily eating a muffin. I sighed as I grabbed an apple and chewed down onto the sugary taste that exploded into my mouth. I was starting Junior year and wished mom and dad could see us and how we developed.

It all started with a fight, and hours later a date for an apology towards each other. Jackson was thirteen by then, and I was midway through kindergarten. I didn't know why my brother was crying so loud, I cried too because I was scared. Scared of what he was about to tell me.

_"Sissy, is gonna be okay? Kay?" His sniffles sounded painfully loud. _

_"w'you mean? Where's mommy n' daddy?" I cried. _

_"They aren't gonna be around any longer, but I promise. I will be."_

My brother later explained to me that they had got into a car accident due to a drunk driver. He also explained that it was just their time.

So now my twenty-three year old brother was in charge and getting us the money that we needed. Boxing, gambling and what ever else job he could find. He was doing a fine job indeed. Including health care for all of us and Jamie his son. So we finally got up the nerve to move from our home in Ohio and settled into Smallville, Kansas. It was the beginning of November, so it was almost time for the second quarter to take place.

"Hurry up you two, you are going to be late for the bus," Jackson pushed his tie upwards and held his son in his hands, while he got a piece of toast between his teeth. He was right. We were late.

Mikey and I headed for the door. Forgetting to close the frame as we flew off the porch and onto the gravel road. The corn fields rested against it as we ran. I was faster since I did track for awhile back home. "Come on Mikey!" I hollered behind me.

"You're too fast!" He screamed. His bookbag trailing after him. I kept running though. I couldn't stop either way I wanted to. My legs were determined to get to my stop. My young brother finally caught up as we jogged up towards the red stop sign. Both of our chests were gasping for large quantities of oxygen.

We weren't alone however. There were several others. A clique it seemed like and then a rather large figure, but he was standing alone. I tried to get a better picture of him from the corner of my eye. Since I was the most shy out of everyone. My voice was very quiet most of the time. So what was the point of turning to say hello? Don't get me wrong. I got into fights, but for good reasons.

Like for instance, I punched a girl in the face for pulling my hair in the fifth grade and then calling this one kid an asswipe due to his behavior. To me it was funny, to adults and my eldest brother. It was not.

He was handsome. Thick black curls, curling around his features. Blue eyes looking at my brother and I. He was wearing a black sweatshirt initialed with S.K and the football teams logo. I blushed as he quickly looked over me. The others did not seem to mind since they were too busy talking about who got the latest fashion wear.

The bus had arrived. Finally.

I had trouble finding a seat, but a quick hand flew up and pointed me towards him. I quickly sat next to him and he gave me the dorkiest grin that was humanly possible and I giggled lightly.

"You must be the new kids," He stated with a powerful voice. This man had almost clear grey eyes, with a baseball cap turned backwards, hiding his patch of dark brown hair. His body well built, like one of those athletic bodies that you see on television. Mikey sat across from me with a girl that coward off to the side near the window,"Sorry, the names Josh. Pleasure to meet you."

He gave out a hand to me at first and I didn't want to cause any disrespect so I shook it. I was having trouble trying to speak since I was still trying to get use to him,"Emily Jenkins and this is my brother Michael." I turned to him.

"Sup." Mickey gave a smile back towards the welcoming student. Braces making him open his mouth wide,"Juss' call me Mikey though." Josh nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Mikey." He added.

I watched as the sapphire eyed man approached us, but got to his seat in the back. I let my pupils glue to the floor, so I wouldn't be tempted to look at him and cause contact.

"So what are you? Junior, sophomore?" Josh interrupted my train of thought.

"Uh, Junior." I turned my attention to him to forget about the attractive stranger, but I couldn't. I leaned in and whispered,"Uhm─who is that guy?"

He turned to face where I was trying to hint him, but I gently and swiftly grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards me. Though, I was definite that the other had noticed Josh looking at him.

"Him? That's Clark. He's a Senior. He's a bit weird, a loner I guess you could say, but he's hot." He lowered his voice alittle more at the last part and I tilted my head with confusion.

"Oh, I'm gay. Sorry if you were getting any ideas." Josh laughed sort of embarrassed by the situation and I shrugged.

"No I wasn't. Sorry. I've never met a gay man before, but that won't stop me from being your uhm..." I didn't want to say it because I feared that maybe he was just being nice due to me being new.

"Friend? Well, Gee! That's awesome. Never had a girl quickly get over the fact that I like dick."

I tried not to laugh at the word, like I've never used it before. He added in his own laughter and we developed a laughing contagion because the people around us began to laugh too. I might of even seen a small glimpse of a smile from my mysterious Clark man.

I looked at my first period. Art. I smiled. I loved art, I'm hoping to graduate and become an artist. Get money, move to the city and live my life there. I walked in to see the teacher. The kids around me looking quite uninterested in the class. I quickly walked towards the teacher and she turned to me with a light smile.

"You must be Miss Jenkins. Am I right?" She had a figure that made me feel comfortable. So I relaxed my muscles.

"Yes, Mrs..." I looked at the schedule trying to pronounce her name,"...Gerdeman?"

"Yep. You got it!" She laughed. Her wrinkles showing her age. "I'll have a student give you a small introduction to art. It's quite easy. Hmm~ Let's see. Oh! Clark. Hey, love. Could you show Miss Jenkins the importance of art if you could be so kind?" My body froze. Clark? The Clark that I had seen earlier?

"Of course, Gerdy." His voice low and warm like. I turned.

It was him. He stopped himself as well, but gave no notice to my fear of him. He gave me a chair to sit next to him and I tried not to shake. As I did when I showed anxiety or I'm on the verge of tears.

Clark made sure I was close enough to him, to almost touch him.

"This is art class, and what we do here is─" I was so determined in what he had to say, but I lost all my thoughts and focused only on his voice. He showed me what they were doing. A piece of deep meaning. He showed that he was doing love. Which in fact made my heart race. This man was artistic as well as great with the description of his word. Clark told me that I needed to pick out my own word to do and I did so. I got out a word and wrote infection, which he watched me place.

I could tell it sparked curiosity because he whispered lightly,"what are you going to do for that?"I was worried that I wasn't going to impress him, but I explained that I was doing the virus called 'rabies' since I liked dogs and the virus was an illness that infected most mammals including canines. Still Clark kept his curiosity as I spoke and the blush formed along my face once again as he stared.

What felt like seconds was actually the whole class period and the bell rang to switch classes. He got up quickly from his seat, giving a soft goodbye to me. Like the introduction did not even happen.

"I'm Emily." I tried to holler.

"Clark. Clark Kent." Which surprised me because my voice was almost a whisper.

"Clark..." I whispered against my own tongue.

**Reviews for improvement and correction? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
